


Just a Scar

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp_ficathon, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-10
Updated: 2007-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise thinks about his boyfriend's scar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Scar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Cast"

I've never understood why Harry hates his scar. I mean, yeah, it identifies him as the-boy-who-just-couldn't-die. But in the same way, Draco's hair instantly marks him as a Malfoy, and Ron's marks him a Weasley, and my name- Zabini- instantly brings up my mother's… relationships.

We all have certain things that, at a glance, give away our identity- at least the public one we were cast into without choice.

But Harry isn't just a scar to me, and I am not just my name to him. We're each our own person, even though we're the only ones that see it.


End file.
